


Love Thy Neighbour

by sozmom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward and adorable, Fluff, Keith is so fucking gay, M/M, canon hidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: He doesn't recall ever seeing Lance out of his pyjama's and he's not sure which he wants to see more: Lance in normal day wear or without any clothes at all.Honestly he'd be content to just see Lance anytime, clothing optional





	

There's a cute guy that lives next door to Keith who has never seen out of his pyjama's. Keith recognises the habits of a person who works the god awful night shift hours so the pyjama's at three in the afternoon thing makes sense.

The niceness of the sleep attire varies as well. Keith's seen him in matching flannel bottoms and shirt. He's seen him in a NASA t-shirt and blue space rocket pj bottoms. He also on one memorable occasion saw him in only a tight pair of boxers and an oversized sweater. Keith still blushes when he thinks about it.

He doesn't recall ever seeing Lance out of his pyjama's and he's not sure which he wants to see more: Lance in normal day wear or without any clothes at all. Honestly he'd be content to just see Lance anytime, clothing optional.

\----------

There's a knock on his door at seven pm. Keith shuffled from where he was mildly vegetating on the couch to answer it.

It swung open and he could swear the sight before him was heralded by angels. Lance stood before him dressed head to toe in a gorgeous well cut form fitting deep blue suit. He looked like he walked fresh out of the pages of a men's fashion magazine. _30 under 30 with a ten out of ten ass_ Keith thought as he attempted to pick his jaw off the floor.

Of course the one time Keith gets to see Lance out of pyjama's he's dressed to the nines and Keith's still in his gym clothes and probably smells a little funky too.

"Hey Keith, buddy, I have a favour to ask" Lance said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. The lightest blush coloured his cheeks and he was shyly looking down at his shoes.

_Please be marry me._

"Yeah of course. Anything you need" Keith replied hating how genuine the words were. He would let Lance punch him in the face if he asked nice enough.

"Do you uh.. know how to tie a tie?" He asked, stunning Keith for a moment. He recovered quickly and nodded in affirmation silently thanking Shiro for insisting on teaching him all those years ago.

"Do you want me to show you or-?"

"Can you just tie it for me please. I'm already late as it" Lance begged looking a little distressed. His very kissable lips were pouting slightly and his eyes had gone wide and pleading. Keith never realized just how blue Lance's eyes were.

Keith has never been more gay in his life.

"Yeah sure" He said, holding out his hand for the tie. Lance gave him a grateful smile and handed over a nice blue silk tie that matched the rest of his outfit.

Keith moved closer, unsure whether it was okay to touch him. He got over his initial hesitance in favour of impressing Lance with his tie tying skills.

He popped up the collar of Lance's white shirt and slid the fabric around his neck.

 _If you pulled him closer you'd be be at a good distance to kiss him_ He thought, hating how the image made a blush rise on his cheeks. It was only made worse by the intoxicating scent of Lance's cologne.

He set his mind firmly to the task of getting the tie neatly knotted.

"Man you really don't know how much I appreciate this. Pidge - well her names Katie but Pidge is her nickname - has been planning this for months. She's going to kill me for being late as it is. I think she's going to propose actually" Lance rambled. Keith felt as if he'd been slapped. Of course Lance was taken, look at him, who wouldn't want him.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you and -Pidge?" Keith forced out trying not to show how upset he really was. It's not as if he had any right to be.

"What? - Oh no no no Pidge isn't my girlfriend, she's Hunk's. Hunk's my best friend. His restaurant is one year old today and they're having this massive event" Lance quickly explained, looking queasy at the thought that Keith would think he was dating Pidge.

"Oh - well congrats to them then" Keith replied, relief flooding him. He went back to the task at hand, unable to hide his pleased smile.

"I'm single" Lance blurted out before turning a gorgeous shade of red. "I.. I mean have you ever seen me bring anyone home? Not like you, you're boyfriend is pretty... muscular" Lance continued like he couldn't stop the words from tripping out of his mouth. Keith was confused for a moment before a disgusting light bulb went off in his head.

"Ew no - that's my step brother Shiro" He grimaced. The assumption was always unfortunately boyfriends before brothers. "The closest thing I have to a boyfriend is my cat Red" Keith joked, hoping the subtle hint of _I'm gay for the love of God ask me out_ was obvious.

"You have a cat!" Lance said excitedly peering past Keith into his apartment to catch a glimpse of Red.

"Yeah she's old and fat and an asshole but she loves me and the feelings mutual" He told Lance finally finished with the tie. He smoothed down the collar of Lance's shirt, fingers brushing over his neck temptingly. He notice how his Adam's apple bobbed every time Keith came in contact with his skin.

Keith stepped back and assessed his handiwork. It wasn't immaculate but it was neat at least.

"Looking good" He commented unthinkingly. He got to see the lovely shade of red dust over Lance's cheeks again.

"Thanks man I appreciate it" He said straightening his jacket. He turned as if to leave but he must have changed his mind as he stopped mid turn.

"Hey I don't know how exclusive you and your cat are but if it's not an issue maybe we could go out sometim-"

"Yes" Keith accepted probably too readily. Lance didn't seem to mind as he beamed brightly at him

"Awesome! Now I really should go or else I'll be late enough that Pidge will be justified in murdering me. Thanks again Keith" Lance said finally turning fully to leave. Keith went to say his own goodbye but the words caught in his throat.

If he thought the front was good the back was even better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick Klance fluff trash. Saw this prompt and thought it was perfect for these two. 
> 
> Follow me @bathildahotshot for more Voltron trash on tumblr


End file.
